List of Deaths (TV Series)
List of Deaths (Comic Series) - For the list of deaths that have occurred in the Comic Series. :*List of Deaths (TV Series) - For the list of deaths that have occurred in the TV Series. :*List of Deaths (Fear the Walking Dead) - For the list of deaths that have occurred in Fear the Walking Dead. :*List of Deaths (Video Game) - For the list of deaths that have occurred in the Video Game. :*List of Deaths (Novel Series) - For the list of deaths that have occurred in the Novel Series. :*List of Deaths (Social Game) - For the list of deaths that have occurred in the Social Game. :*List of Deaths (Webisodes) - For the list of deaths that have occurred in the Webisodes. :*List of Deaths (Survival Instinct) - For the list of deaths that have occurred in Survival Instinct. :*List of Deaths (Dead Reckoning) - For the list of deaths that have occurred in Dead Reckoning. The following is a list of character deaths on AMC's The Walking Dead. Please note that a character gets a "kill" for killing a named person. It is possible for a character to get 2 kill points on the death of one person. This is possible by: one, killing the person when they are still alive and two, killing the person while they're infected. A kill point is added by a character who does any of the following; killing the living, killing a named walker, killing a character before reanimation or causing a death. Deaths Season 1 - 28 Deaths Season 2 Part 1 - 11 Deaths Part 2 - 11 Deaths Season 3 Part 1 - 32 Deaths Part 2 - 49 Deaths Season 4 Part 1 - 80 Deaths Part 2 - 31 Deaths Season 5 Part 1 - 34 Deaths Part 2 - 12 Deaths Season 6 Part 1 - 58 Deaths Part 2 - 32 Deaths Season 7 Part 1 - 12 Deaths Part 2 - 27 Deaths Season 8 TBA Kills Counts *Walkers - 510 *Rick Grimes - 67 (One Indirectly Caused) *The Governor - 65 *Daryl Dixon - 52 (One Indirectly Caused) *Carol Peletier - 50 *Negan - 34 *The Flu - 33 *Aaron - 32 *Morgan Jones - 28 (One Indirectly Caused) *Merle Dixon - 26 (Including Himself) *Michonne - 23 *Glenn Rhee - 20 *Maggie Greene - 15 *Rosita Espinosa - 15 (One Indirectly Caused) *Sasha Williams - 14 (Including Herself) *Shane Walsh - 14 (One Indirectly Caused) *The Wolves - 14 *Abraham Ford - 11 *Andrea - 11 (Including Herself) *Carl Grimes - 10 (One Indirectly Caused) *Ezekiel - 8 *Shiva - 7 (Including Herself) *Beth Greene - 7 (One Indirectly Caused) *Dawn Lerner - 7 *Caesar Martinez - 7 *Nicholas - 7 (Including Himself) *Shumpert - 7 *Crowley - 7 *Tim - 7 *T-Dog - 7 *Dwight - 6 *Gareth - 5 (4 Caused and 1 Indirectly Caused) *Bob Stookey - 5 (One Indirectly Caused) *Tara Chambler - 4 *Edwin Jenner - 4 (Including Himself) *Tyreese Williams - 4 *Terminus Butcher - 4 *Terminus Butcher 2 - 4 *Hershel Greene - 4 *Gabriel Stokes - 3 *Paul Rovia - 3 *Patrick - 3 *Joan - 3 (Including Herself) *Vi - 3 (Including Itself) *Lizzie Samuels - 3 *Noah - 3 (Two Indirectly Caused) *Spencer Monroe - 2 *Andrew - 2 (Caused) *Lambert Kendal - 2 *Leon Basset - 2 *Steven Edwards - 2 *Denise Cloyd - 2 (One Indirectly Caused) *Jessie Anderson - 2 *Jared (TV Series) Jared - 2 (One Indirectly Caused) *Arat - 1 *Pete Anderson - 1 *Owen - 1 *Aiden Monroe - 1 (Including Himself) *Joe - 1 *Lilly Chambler - 1 *Betsy - 1 (Including Herself) *Julio - 1 *Noris - 1 *Chloe - 1 *David -1 *Karen - 1 *Clara - 1 (Including Herself) *Milton Mamet - 1 *Woodbury Army - 1 *Oscar - 1 *Gargulio - 1 *Judith Grimes - 1 (Indirectly Caused) *Tomas - 1 *Jacqui - 1 (Including Herself) *Morales - 1 Category:TV Series Category:Deceased Category:The Walking Dead